


Five Years Time

by The_full_moon_is_upon_us



Series: The Waning Moon [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Children, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Mates, Public Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, True Mates, Weddings, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_full_moon_is_upon_us/pseuds/The_full_moon_is_upon_us
Summary: From the first time Jace felt his mate's presence he'd been fighting to be with her, to be near her. He'd been fighting to know more, to see her more. The only problem was that she was human, and therefore had no idea what they were to each other, or at least if she felt it, (something, anything!) she didn't know why.





	1. Six Years Old

**Six**

 

The first time he smelt her, he knew.

He knew she was human and he knew she was in another pack. But most importantly, he knew she was his mate.

He would always remember it vividly. Despite being a werewolf, his senses dissolved around him. He couldn't see properly: his vision was blurred. He could barely hear the people around him, just the steady beating of a heart that he didn’t have to be told was hers. He couldn't even smell the sweaty people pouring around him on the station, only her scent was there. It was crisp on the autumn day and her hair smelt of strawberries. But then there was her scent, warm, sweet but not sickeningly so. It was comforting instantly. He’d never had anything like this, not with his family, friends, let alone a stranger!

Pushing through the crowd, he was trying to follow any of his senses as people flooded onto the platform from the train that just arrived. People were pushing him back, pushing all around him. They were saying something but he could barely hear them: he needed to get to the source. He needed to see her, to know her name. The draw of her was so complete. He couldn’t fight it even if he wanted to: instantly she had him by the werewolf within him and by his human heart.

In a flash of panic, he realised she must be getting on the train.

Surging forward, he pushed roughly through the crowd, even at six the force was powerful enough to move people and betas to cower away. Not that he noticed. He was noticing nothing. He was petrified the doors would close, that she would go. He needed her.

Just as he was rushing the last foot to get onboard, the wretched bleepers sounded (a sound that would haunt him for fifteen years), the door closed and someone put their hand on his chest. "The next train's in two minutes, kid."

"But I have to get that one, you don't understand."

"The next train's in two minutes." The man repeated dryly.

And it was gone, taking her with it, leaving him with a hole in his heart that, for a few seconds, she had filled and gripped so tightly.

That night he had to go on a run to cool down. He couldn’t bring himself to tell anyone about it: it would have made him lose his hold on the situation.

That night his father had shouted at him for a good twenty minutes, which also didn't help his mood either. He found himself crying which just made his father angrier, gaining him a couple of hits.

It had been a shit day. A day that was meant to be the best day of his life; completely ruined.


	2. Eleven Years Old

*** Eleven***

 

He was sat out in the rain.

He didn't know how long he'd been there, hours probably. It was the only place he could get away.

The stench of mourning was so rotten, the smell of pity so bitter, the smell of goodbyes so gagging. It was overwhelming his senses.

He just had to get out of there, even if it meant sitting in the pouring rain for hours on end. He didn't mind: he wasn't cold.

He'd been sat staring ahead for so long that all the sounds and scents of the polluted city had merged into one background hum of normality. Therefore, he didn't notice when they all blurred away, when everything was gone: it had been for the past two hours.

What he did notice, however, was how his attention snapped into sharpness when from the dull he heard a single voice, as clear as if she was sat next to him. Clearer than he'd ever heard any single voice before. It was gorgeous, music to his ears… or would have been if he weren't in the bottomless pit of mourning. Instead, it was surprising and simply pleasant.

"Do you think he's alright?" He looked up, instantly searching for the owner of the voice. He could feel his own pain being reflected back at him, but not with pity, or with it's own mourning; with comfort and longing to ease. All he could see through the rain- which would have blinded any human- was a sea of umbrellas. He looked frantically for the sharper image in which she would leap out, but he couldn't.

He could, however, hear the reply her question gained, from an older masculine voice, much more muffled than her clear as a bell "No, Clary, we don't talk to random strangers in the park. Especially not to Alphas when they're sat by themselves in the rain. Come on, your mother will be so worried."

And that was that. She was gone, again, although this time he couldn't face trying to follow her. She was only another thing he could lose.

Yet that voice, that beautiful voice, he would never- _could never_ \- forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> The chapters start really quite short, but they get longer, I promise :)  
> Always love hearing your thoughts!


End file.
